paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nutcracker
Chrismas special Summary This crossover is based off of the ballet. It's Christmas and all the pups have gathered in Tundra's house to celebrate! Her uncle, Leo comes and introduces her to Rocky, and gives her a gift as well, a nutcracker toy. Blizzard gets jealous of the toy and breaks it! Thankfully, Leo is able to mend it, that night, an epic battle occurs between the Nutcracker and the evil rats. Tundra becomes the hero of the day, and a handsome prince takes her to a wonderful realm.Category:FanonCategory:CrossoversCategory:PAW Patrol MoviesCategory:Crossover MoviesCategory:Crossover MovieCategory:Stories CharactersCategory:Fanon Stories * Tundra * Blizzard * Leo * Rocky * Glacier * Snowdrop * Skye * Chase * Princess * Zuma Character Similarities Tundra as Clara Blizzard as Fritz Rocky as the Drosselmeyer's nephew, also as the Nutcracker Leo as the Drosselmeyer Glacier as Dr. Stahlbaum Snowdrop as Mrs. Stahlbaum Skye as The Sugar Plum Fairy Chase as The Cavalier Princess as one of the guests Zuma as another guest StoryCategory:Christmas Specials It was Christmas Eve, and Tundra's family had invited all their friends over to celebrate and to decorate. "Hi Tundra! Merry Christmas!" Princess said happily. She handed Tundra and Blizzard some wrapped presents. Tundra smiled back and replied,"Thanks, you too!" "Hey dude!" Zuma called out to Blizzard. Soon more and more guests started to filter in. Everyone was crowding over the tree in the center of the room. In no time, the tree was fully decorated with presents underneath it. "It's beautiful!" Princess said, awing at the tree. "It sure is," A voice said from the door. All the pups turned around and saw a pup by the doorway. "Uncle Leo!" Tundra cheered happily, you're here! She raced forward to embrace her uncle. "I've missed you, Tundra," Leo replied. Leo fingered in his cloak, and soon removed a present all wrapped up and handed it to Tundra. "For me!?" Tundra asked, shocked. Leo nodded and Tundra eagerly ripped away the wrapping paper. Inside was a nutcracker toy. "Oh thank you, Uncle! This is the best gift ever!" Tundra said. Leo smiled seeing his niece so happy. "Also, Tundra. Come here, meet Rocky, my nephew," Leo said towards Tundra while pointing at the grey mixed-breed waiting patiently at the door. "Hello Tundra, Leo told me all about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Rocky said to Tundra. "It's a pleasure to meet you too," Tundra replied. "Come on Tundra, it's time to dance!" Princess called out. Tundra placed the nutcracker toy on the side counter and dragged Rocky over to dance. But no one noticed Blizzard sneaking over to the side counter, jealousy flaring in his eyes. Blizzard tip toed over to the side counter, jealousy flaring. Why does Tundra get the beautiful Nutcraker when all he gets are toy soldiers? Blizzard reached out for the nutcracker and was about to throw it on the ground when Tundra suddenly said,"Let's go try out my new toy!" Blizzard put the nutcracker back in place and ducked under the side counter. Tundra came over with Zuma and Princess behind her. Tundra grabbed a small nut from the nut bowl and put it in the nutcracker's mouth. The nut cracked open and Tundra laughed. Zuma and Princess also tried the toy out. Seeing them have so much fun with the nutcracker only made Blizzard more jealous. He leaped up from behind the side counter and grabbed the biggest nut he could find. "Let me have a turn," he said to Tundra. Without waiting for her to reply he stuffed the nut into the nutcracker's jaw and shoved it as hard as he could. In a snap, the jaw of the nutcracker broke. "Blizzard! You ruined it!" Tundra cried. "Good," Blizzard muttered and slipped away as Tundra cried over the broken toy. "It's okay, Tundra, I'll be able to fix it," Uncle Leo said. With that, Leo took out a piece of fabric and wrapped it around the Nutcracker as a splint. "There you go, Tundra, why don't you let it rest so it can heal," Uncle Leo said kindly to Tundra. "Thank you, Uncle!" Tundra cried, she gently placed the Nutcracker onto the couch. Soon, it was late and all the guests had left, Tundra was tossing and turning in her bed, not able to sleep because of her worry over the Nutcracker. "Well, I'll just have one quick peek," she thought to herself,"It won't hurt." Tundra gently tiptoed down the stairs to the couch. Suddenly Tundra felt like she had shrunk, she looked up and saw the Christmas tree, but it was much larger than before. Confused, Tundra looked around, and she suddenly saw rats approaching from every angle, she shrunk in fear, and suddenly saw a rat, larger than any of the others, wearing a large, jeweled crown. "Who are you?" Tundra asked, her voice was weak and she was stammering. "I am the Rat King, and you will bow down to me and surrender yourself to the rats, or you will be killed," the Rat King said in an accent that Tundra couldn't quite describe. Tundra didn't know what to do when suddenly a flash of red flew in front of her, and stood between her and the Rat King. "Stop, you will not threaten this young girl, at least not on my watch!" the mysterious figure said. Tundra looked at her savior and suddenly recognized him. "Nutcracker? Is that you?" Tundra whispered in awe, Nutcracker smiled at her, and then let out shrill battle cry. Out of the now humongous toy chest came toy soldiers, now taller than Tundra, and some toy cannons, the size of real cannons to Tundra, and they came with muskets and swords. Tundra backed away as she watched the battle unfold, the soldiers started battling with the rats, and the smell of smoke and gunpowder filled the air. As the air cleared and Tundra stopped rubbing her eyes, she gaped at what she saw. All of the soldiers were dead, with marks of slashes from rat claws and bite marks from their teeth, few rats lay dead. The only soldier left standing was the Nutcracker, and he was in a ferocious battle against the rat king. The rats stood from behind, not helping their king, but instead watching the fight. Tundra felt helpless, the Rat King and the Nutcracker seemed to be evenly matched when the sword was suddenly knocked out of the Nutcracker's hand. Tundra gasped inaudibly as the Nutcracker was simply left to dodge attacks, Tundra knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out forever until a blow landed too hard, too close, and she would be left defenseless. Summoning up the little bit of courage that was left in her, she took of her shoe and threw it towards the Rat King, hoping that her aim was true. The shoe flew through the air, and it hit the Rat King square in the back of his head. Momentarily stunned, the Nutcracker snatched the sword he had just dropped earlier and stabbed the blade in the Rat King. The Rat King's eyes lit up in surprise, and he then fell to the ground, gasping, and the died. Seeing that their leader was dead, the rats scattered, and Tundra was left alone with the Nutcracker. More Coming Soon